Total Drama Big Brother! 1
12 players are going to being staying in this house for the next few months. They will do challenges, make nominations for who goes home, and have cameras recording their every sound and move. ' Houseguests Lightning Jo Heather Duncan Alejandro Courtney Gwen Scott Sky Dave Sugar Ella Episode 1 Lightning: Sha-bam! I'm sha-back! Jo: Aw, zip it Lightning. Heather: Why did I sign up to be here... Duncan: Yo, I'm gonna beat all you dweebs. Alejandro: I would like to see you try, Duncan. Courtney: I agree. Gwen: Ugh. Another season... Scott: Lets just get this over with. Sky: Hi guys! Dave: *Glares at Sky* Sugar: Sugar bear is back! Ella: Hello friends! '''Chris: Alright, houseguests. Its time to go inside the house. The first group to enter is: Lightning, Jo, Sugar, and Ella. ' Group 1: *Enters the house* Lightning: Be warned, guys. I got skills. I'll probably win this thing. Jo: Sure you will... Sugar: There is no way you are winning this. I won over 100 beauty passions. Ella: I feel so happy for you! '''Chris: OK, Group 2 is Heather, Duncan, Dave and Sky. Group 2: *enters the house* Heather: Just to let you guys know, I'm going to win this thing. Duncan: Doubt it. If you don't win a challenge, I'm positive you will be evicted from the house. Dave: I know I will at least beat Sky. Sky: Dave, Please, I'm telling you, I was going to break up with Keith. Chris: Next up. Group 3 is Alejandro, Courtney, Scott, and Gwen. Alejandro: Hello competitors. Courtney: Hi Alejandro... Gwen, do you think we can be friends again. I destroyed the chart, and put it in Scott's food. Scott: WHAT?! Gwen: Sure. I guess. Chris: Alright, houseguests. You have all entered the house. Duncan: No ****, sherlock. Chris: As I was staying before I was rudely interrupted, it is time for your first HOH challenge. HOH Challenge Chris: For this challenge, we made 24 digging spots for you guys to dig in. 1 of these spots has a envelope in it. Inside it there is a HOH pass. However, 2 of these spots have a envelope with nothing inside. Everyone understand? Everyone: YES! Chris: OK. You may start digging... Now. Select the spot you will search in. Dave: *searches in 2* Nothing. Heather: searches in 5* An envelope! *opens it* Ugh. Its just a fake one. Alejandro: *searches in 6* Darnet! Sky: *searches in 7* This sucks. Ella: *searches in 12* Nothing in here. Lightning: *searches in 13* Sha-nothing. Scott: *searches in 14* Nothing in this hole. Duncan: *searches in 15* What? Courtney: *searches in 17* Are you kidding me? Sugar: *searches in 19* Crud! Gwen: *searches in 21* *sigh* Jo: *searches in 23* A envelope! Yes! *opens it* YES! I HAVE HOH! Chris: And with that, Jo is the first HOH (Head of Household) Everyone meet at the dining hall for Jo's nominees. ' Jo's Nominees Jo: If I call your name, you are safe. ''Dave, Sky, Scott, Sugar, Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan, and Gwen. '' Jo: And the last person safe is... ''Ella. Jo: Lightning, I picked you because you are SUPER annoying, and Heather, I picked you because your a threat in this competition. Lightning (CON): I can't believe Jo picked ME! I mean seriously, I deserve to be here at least until the finals. Heather (CON): I'm trying to stay calm about being up for eviction. Jo (CON): I believe chosen the right people. Or at least, I hope I did. Veto Competition '''Chris: Attention, Everyone! Its time for the first Veto challenge. Meet at the dining hall so Jo can reveal who will competing with her and the nominees for Veto! Jo: The people that are competing in the veto challenge with me are Lightning, Heather, Sugar, Ella, and Gwen. Jo (CON): I really didn't know who to pick, so I picked randomly. Lightning (CON): Everyone in the Veto challenge is going to be struct by Lightning. Heather (CON): Oh please! I got this in the bag! Sugar (CON): Who's gonna win this? SUGAR BEAR! Ella (CON): I hope I win Veto. Gwen (CON): This is a weird mix for the veto competition Chris: Alright, Houseguests! For this veto challenge, We hid a picture of me in the house. Your job is to find it. But don't get lost, because you will have to bring it back here. Also, people are allowed to take the picture from another contestant. Does everybody understand? All: YES! Chris: OK. Then you can start looking... Now. Jo: *looks behind the house* Not here. Lightning: *looks in the kitchen* Sha-darnet! Heather: *Searches at the pool* Nothing. Sugar: *searches under the bedroom's bed* Yeah! Sugar bear found it! Heather: Give me that! *steals picture from Sugar, and runs off* Sugar: Hey! Come back here! *chases after Heather* Jo: *Jumps on Heather, and steals picture* Got it! Lightning: *Grabs the picture from Jo* Sha- Got it! *runs off, but slips in a random water puddle* Woah! *falls into pool* Gwen: *pops out from the deep end of the pool, and grabs the picture* Awesome! *runs inside and heads to the finish line* Ella: *comes out of the hallway, steals the idol from Gwen as she passes by, and crosses the finish line* Woo-hoo! Chris: And with that, Ella takes the Veto! ' Ella: Yay! Gwen (CON): I was so close! Ella (CON): I don't know who to replace! I barely know Lightning, and I barely know Heather! Ella's Selection, and Jo's New Nominee Ella: I will now annouce who will come out of the eviction circle. The person I picked is... ''Lightning Lightning: Sha-bam ;) Ella: Jo, please select a new nominee. Jo: With that, the replacement nominee I pick is... Scott Scott: What? Jo: My choice is final. Jo (CON): It came down to either Scott or Gwen, but I picked Scott, because he is a good player. I know that from experience with him on TDROTI. Ella (CON): I wanted to keep Heather up for eviction because she is a threat. Scott (CON): I still can't believe Jo picked ME! Heather (CON): Me against Scott? HA! Peice of cake! Lighting (CON): Lightning is sha-safe! '''Chris: With that, who will be evicted?: Heather or Scott? Vote, and then find out next time on Total... Drama... Big Brother! Who should be evicted? Heather Scott Episode 2 Eviction Chris: OK, everyone! It is time to reveal who is going home! This episode got 9 votes. Heather, Scott, remember, once I say you have been evicted, you must say your goodbyes, and leave the Big Brother house as soon as possible. Now, in a 5-4 vote, the person leaving is... Scott. Scott: You're kidding me, right Chris? RIGHT?! Chris: Nope, anyways, time to leave. Scott's Goodbyes Chris: Scott, you played a good game. Scott: Whatever man. Chris: Before you go, we have some goodbye messages from the other houseguests. Sky: I didn't really know you, but I almost certain that you are a nice guy. Goodluck in the real world! Dave: I really was hoping you would stay. I thought that you would bring twists in the game, and make it more intresting. But I guess not... Sugar: I kinda liked you. You seemed for the most part pretty similar to me. I hope we can meet again! Ella: I never expected Jo to replace Lightning with you! I'm so sorry you had to go. I'm gonna miss you. :( Lightning: Better you then me. Sha bam! WHAaaaaaaT?! Jo: It just came down to you. I got mixed feelings about you leaving. Heather: The votes were closer than I thought they would be, but you leaving will teach the others they can't get rid of me. ;) Duncan: Bye loser. Alejandro: See you around, senior. Courtnry: You're my ex, so I have mixed feelings to see you go. Well, bye Scott. :( Gwen: From my experience on TDAS, you were a good teammate, and its sad to see you go. Scott: Hmm... Mostly positive feedback. Chris: Well, bye Scott. *shoves Scott into the limo, and the limo drives away* Announcement Chris: Hello, Houseguests! I can to tell you about a 2 new twists in the game. These twists are: The Red Zone The Swiper Chris: The next 3 people to be evicted will go to The Red Zone instead of going home. The people in The Red Zone will then compete in a challenge against eachother. The winner of this challenge will return to the competition when only 7 contestants remain. As for The Swiper, the runner-up on the HOH challenge will become The Swiper. At a eviction ceremony, The swiper can take 2 votes away from a nominee (they get to choice which one) from the public vote. Does everyone understand? All: YES! Chris: OK. Then get ready, because we are about to start your next HOH challenge. HOH Challenge Chris: OK. For this HOH challenge, you will all have to guess a number in between 1 and 50. The person closet to the number I am thinking of will get HOH. Does everybody understand? All: YES! Chris: OK. Jo, you were the last HOH, so you won't compete in this challenge. You wrote you guesses. I will eliminate you from the challenge depending on how far you are from the number. If I call your name, you are out. Gwen, Alejandro, Lightning, Duncan, Sky, Dave, Heather, and Ella. Chris: Courtney, Sugar, one of you is the new HOH. The new HOH is... Sugar. Chris: Congratulations, Sugar! You are the new HOH. And Courtney is the first Swiper. Sugar: YES! Courtney: Cool Sugar's Nominees Chris: Everyone meet at the dining hall to hear Sugar's nominees. Sugar: If I call your name, you are safe. Courtney, Dave, Heather, Sky, Alejandro, Jo, and Lightning. Sugar: And the last person safe is... Gwen. '' Sugar: Ella, I picked you, because I hate you, and Duncan, I picked you for personal reasons. Ella (CON): I still don't get why Sugar hates me. D: Duncan (CON): I wonder what Sugar means by, "personal reason" Sugar (CON): Looks like Ella is gone! And there is no way she will win in The Red Zone challenge. Courtney (CON): When you are The Swiper, you have great responsibility. Veto Challenge '''Chris: Veto Challenge Time! Come to the dining hall to see who will compete along with Sugar and The Nominees.' Sugar: The people who will be competing in The Veto Challenge are... Me, Ella, Duncan, Heather, Courtney, and Jo. Sugar (CON): I think this will be a quite interesting contest for Veto. Ella (CON): Maybe I will win Veto again... Duncan (CON): I got this in the bag. ;) Heather (CON): This is my game, and nobody is going to change that fact. Courtney (CON): Veto AND Swiper?! That would be awesome. I have to win this!!! Jo (CON): If I could win HOH last time, I will win Veto this time. Chris: OK, so for this challenge I will be asking trivia questions about Total Drama Island. If you get a question wrong, you are out. Question #1, On TDI, Who was eliminated first? It was Ezekiel. Lets see who got it right. Everyone Except Ella: *gets correct answer* Chris: Ella, you are out. Question #2, How old was I in TDI? I was 25. Lets see who got it right. Everyone except Duncan and Courtney: *gets correct answer* Chris: Courtney, Duncan, you are out. Question #3, What was DJ's Bunny called? It was Bunny. Let's see who got it right. Everyone: *Gets it right* Chris: Gwen, Heather, Sugar, all of you got it correct, so the winner is the person who got the their answer in the fastest. And that person is... Gwen Chris: Congrats, Gwen, you have won the power of Veto. Gwen: Sweet! Gwen (CON): I never thought I would win! Sugar (CON): Gwen won Veto? That doesn't make sense! Heather (CON): Goth Girl? Really?! REALLY?! Gwen's Selection, and Sugar's New Nominee Gwen: The person that I'm saving is... Ella Ella: YAY! Gwen: Sugar, please select a new nominee. Sugar: I pick... Dave. Dave: Whatever. Sugar: My decision is final. Sugar (CON): Crud! I was this close to getting Ella out! Gwen (CON): I just want Duncan out of my site. Duncan (CON): As long as I have my fans on my side, how will I get evicted? Dave (CON): All I know is that I HAVE to beat Sky after lying to me on TDPI. Ella (CON): I really thought I was leaving! Thank you Gwen! Chris: With that, who will be evicted? Dave or Duncan? Vote, and find out next time on Total... Drama... BIG BROTHER! Who should be evicted? Dave Duncan Episode 3 Chris: OK, everyone! This time we got 2 votes, which is sadly less than last time. I think I'm gonna cry now... Chris: Anyways, Courtney, you are the swiper. Who are you going to take 2 votes from? Courtney: I pick Dave. Chris: OK. In a vote of 0-2, Dave... You are safe, and Duncan you are evicted from The Big Brother house. Duncan: This sucks. You are still all losers. Duncan's Goodbyes Chris: Goodbye, Duncan. You played a great game. You will have a chance to return in The Red Zone. Duncan: I don't really care. Chris: Duncan, before you go, here are some goodbye messages from the other houseguests. Alejandro (CON): I'm actually glad to see you gone. ;D Courtney (CON): After betraying me, I'm glad to see you gone. Gwen (CON): Seeing you brings back bad memories. Sorry man. :( Sky (CON): You were a threat, but to be honest, I'm sad to see you go this early. Dave (CON): Well, good luck in The Red Zone! Sugar (CON): You were apart of my plan to get rid of Ella, but my plan apparently backfired. But I don't really care. Ella (CON): Its SOOO sad to see you go. Good luck in the real world AND The Red Zone. Lightning (CON): You just got struct by lightning, dude! Jo (CON): I don't really care about threats... Unless they are gone. Heather (CON): See ya around, Duncbag! HOH Challenge Chris: Its time for the 3rd HOH challenge! Sugar, since you were the HOH last time, you won't compete in this challenge. For this challenge, My family is going to take some polls for Total Drama. You then must vote,too. If you agree with my family's answer, you are safe. If you are in the minority of my family's answer, then your out. Does everybody understand Everyone: YES Chris: OK. Who will most likely win the game, Lightning or Jo? The majority is Jo. Lightning, Ella, and Courtney, you are out. ''' '''Chris: Who will most likely be a doctor, Heather or Alejandro? The majority is Alejandro. Alejandro, Jo, and Gwen, you are out. ''' '''Chris: Who is most likely to win the Veto challenge? Courtney or Gwen? The majority is Gwen. Heather and Sky, you are out. Chris: Dave, Sugar, you are the final two, so here is the last question. Who will make a better babysitter? Sky or Dave? The majority is Dave. Congrats Dave, you won HOH, and Sky, you are the swiper! Lets go and see who Dave's nominees are. Dave's Nominees Dave: If I call your name, you are safe. Ella, Lightning, Gwen, Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, and Jo. Dave: The last person safe is... Courtney. Dave: Sky, I picked you because you deserve it for lying to me. And Sugar, I nominated you because I'm scared of you. Sky (CON): I knew Dave would pick me, but he forgot that I am the swiper this episode! Sugar (CON): Sugar bear is staying! Dave (CON): I have no doubt in my mind that I picked the right people. Veto Competition Chris: Its time for the Veto Competition! Meet at the dining hall to figure out who Dave will select to compete in the veto competition. ' Dave: The people that are competing in the Veto competition are... Me, Sky, Sugar, Courtney, Ella, and Gwen. Dave (CON): I picked the people that would make this Veto competition interesting... Sky (CON): If I win Veto, then Swiping will not matter. Sugar (CON): Lets do this! >:D Courtney (CON): I'm ready to win! Ella (CON): I'll try my best! Gwen (CON): Am I the only person that finds it weird that I competed in EVERY Veto Competition so far? I mean, SERIOUSLY! '''Chris: OK, for this challenge, you guys must say 1 word that you think describes me. The best word wins! Good luck. ' Dave: Funny. Sky: Psycho Sugar: Awesome Courtney: Perfect Ella: Wonderful Gwen: Evil. '''Chris: It was a close one, but... I choose... Ella Chris: Congrats, Ella! You have won Veto. Ella (CON): My 2nd time as Veto. I'm kinda nervous... Courtney (CON): I said Perfect. HOW COULD CHRIS NOT LIKE THAT?! Dave (CON): I wonder who Ella will pick... Ella's Selection, and Dave's New Nominee Ella: The person I'm saving is... Sugar Ella: Dave, please pick a new nominee. Dave: With that, the new nominee I chosen is... Gwen Who will be evicted? Gwen or Sky? Vote, and find out on Total... Drama... BIG BROTHER! Who should be evicted? Gwen Sky Episode 4 Eviction Chris: OK! This time we have gotton 3 votes. Sky, who do you want to use your swiper ability on. Sky: I would like to use it on myself. Chris: OK. In a vote... Of 2-1... Sky, you were ORIGINALLY evicted. BUT because you used the swiper on yourself, you erased your 2 votes, and Gwen, sorry, but you have been evicted. Gwen: Aww. Darnet. Gwen's Goodbyes Chris: Goodbye Gwen. You played a good game, and you will have a chance to return in The Red Zone. Gwen: Thanks Chris. Chris: OK Gwen, before you go, lets hear the goodbye messages from the other houseguests. Gwen: It was you or me. Sorry. :( Dave: Well, You DID do well in the Veto competitions, so I guess its good that you are gone. But I would had perfered Sky. Sugar: I don't really have anything to say. But its better you than me! HA! Ella: Aww. I didn't want to see you go. D: Hopefully you come back in the Red Zone. Lightning: Sha-bye bye! Jo: See ya around Gothball! Heather: Good thing Goth Girl is gone! I'm not going to miss her. Alejandro: I didn't really know you. But good luck in the Red Zone. Courtney: And we were just about to be friends. Sky will PAY for using the Swiper on herself! D:< Chris: See ya around, Gwen! *shoves Gwen into limo, and the limo drives off* HOH Challenge Chris: Its time for the 4th HOH Challenge! In this challenge, we will do a challenge I like to call, ¨Back To School" Dave, since you were the last HOH, you wont compete in this HOH competiton. Anyways, you guys will answer random trivia questions. If you get a question right, then you get to eliminate 1 of the other people in the challenge, if not, then you will be eliminated from the challenge. Does everybody understand? Everyone: YES! Chris: OK then. Question #1... Who became famous on youtube for singing the song, ¨Baby¨? Ella rings her buzzer Chris: Ella, what is your answer! Ella: JUSTIN BEIBER! Heather: You acctually LIKE him? Ella: OF COURSE! His voice is beautiful! Chris: Anyways, Ella, who will you eliminate? Ella: I pick... Alejandro. Chris: OK. Question #2... What is the name of Abrahams son? Courtney rings her buzzer Chris: Yes, Courtney? Courtney: Issac? Chris: Correct. Who will you eliminate? Courtney: Sugar. Chris: OK. Question #3... What is Bugs Bunny's Catchphrase? ' ''Sky rings her buzzer '''Chris: Sky, what is your answer? Sky: Eh, whats up doc? Chris: Correct. Who will you eliminate? Sky: Courtney. Chris: OK then. Question #4... What kind of leaf is on the Canadian flag? Heather rings her buzzer Chris: Yes, Heather? Heather: The maple leaf? Chris: Correct. Who will you eliminate? Heather: Jo. Chris: OK. Also everyone, I have a annoucement to make... Whoever solves this last question... Will get to eliminate everyone here for 1 person of their choice. ''' Everyone that is still in the HOH compititon: WHAT? '''Chris: Yup. Sorry, its just that this is getting kinda boring. Anyways... Question #5... Name 2 people that knew eachother that competed BEFORE coming onto the show? Sky rings her buzzer Chris: What do you got to say, Sky? Sky: Duncan and Mike? Chris: CORRECT! OK, Sky. Pick a contestant to SPARE. Sky: I pick... Lightning. Chris: OK. Sky... Lightning... Remember, whoever gets this question right will win HOH. Anyways... Question #6... Chris: Whoever rings their buzzer first will win. Lightning rings his buzzer Chris: Congrats, Lightning! You are the new HOH! Lightning: Sha-bam! ;) Sky: WHAT? THATS NOT A QUESTION! Chris: Upset? Sucks to be you then. Just be happy that you are The Swiper. Lightning (CON): Sha-bam! I'm HOH! ;) Sky (CON): THAT WASN'T EVEN A QUESTION! >:(